El retrato
by rosazul
Summary: Milo x Hyoga  Oneshot lemon YAOI....  Después de la muerte de Camus, el escorpión le pide ayuda al espíritu de su antiguo amante para volver a ser feliz.


EL RETRATO

_Por fin terminó la batalla de las 12 casas, algunos compañeros y entrañables amigos ya no están mas con nosotros. Tampoco estas tú y yo no sé como seguir adelante sin ti._

_A pesar de lo que todos pensaban, tú tenias una calidez que por sí sola llenaba toda esta casa de acuario que ahora esta tan solitaria. Esa calidez que inundaba mi corazón y mi alma, ya no esta mas aquí. Ahora tengo miedo de que mi corazón se vuelva frío e insensible como decían que era el tuyo aquellos que no te conocían. Cómo podría volver a amar si los dioses solo crearon un ser como tu, tú mismo._

_Recorro esta casa por ultima vez, ya no tiene caso regresar. Me despido acariciando con la yema de mis dedos estos preciosos objetos que alguna vez compartimos y que ahora son simplemente objetos inanimados que no me dicen nada. Encuentro esa fotografía que tanto te gustaba. Me encantaba observarte cuando tú la mirabas porque tu sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos me indicaban cuan feliz y orgulloso estabas de lo que habías logrado. "Es mi mejor obra" decías y sonreías feliz y yo era feliz también._

&&&&

Milo toma el retrato que estaba sobre el buró junto a su cama, lo mira un momento y le sonríe como todos los días.

Se apresura a arreglarse y sale de su casa con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas. Llega puntual a la cita y ya todos están ahí, como siempre. Les sonríe, se acerca y por respeto todos los demás se retiran unos pasos.

Milo se acerca a la tumba y deposita las flores sobre ella. Acaricia la lápida y se sienta.

-Ya pasaron tres años desde que te fuiste. No pensé que fuera posible pero el tiempo ha sido un buen amigo y me ha ayudado a sanar el corazón. ¿Sabes? Estoy enamorado. No sé como sucedió, simplemente paso y sé que tú lo aprobarías. Por favor Camus ayúdame. él te va a escuchar en su corazón.

Después de un momento Milo se levantó. Estaba a punto de marcharse pero recordó algo y regresó. ¿Sabes que? Sí, es tu mejor obra.

Depositó un beso con la punta de sus dedos y se alejó en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos.

Platicaron unos momentos y después poco a poco cada uno de ellos se fue retirando. Al final solo quedaban dos personas. Comenzaba a llover.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó el escorpión

-Estoy bien. Aún lo extraño pero, no se como explicarlo, he sentido en mi corazón que me ha perdonado y descansa tranquilo

Milo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y comenzaron a caminar bajo las gotas de lluvia.

- El nunca te hubiera guardado rencor, así que no tenia nada que perdonarte. Te quería y por eso hizo lo que hizo

Hyoga no respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza

Milo no podía ver su cara pero por el movimiento de su cuerpo supo que lloraba. Se detuvo y lo envolvió en un abrazo. La cabeza del cisne descansaba en su pecho y sus brazos rodeaban su cintura Poco a poco el llanto ceso al igual que la lluvia.

Milo tomó la barbilla de Hyoga e hizo que lo mirara. Sus ojos eran azules y fríos y por un momento se estremeció al recordar la otra mirada, tan parecida a esta.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa a secarnos o nos dará un resfriado

-pero...

-Pero nada, mi casa esta más cerca que la tuya y no quisiera que te enfermes

Caminaron en silencio durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Escorpio. Habían tomado el camino oculto para no ser observados por los demás caballeros que seguramente ya se encontrarían en sus casas.

-Ven, será mejor que tomes un baño caliente. Aquí tienes una toalla y puedes ponerte esta bata mientras preparo algo de comer y después pondremos a secar tu ropa

-Pero tu también estas mojado

-No te preocupes, cuando tu termines yo también tomaré un baño y me cambiaré

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Hyoga salió del bañó envuelto en la bata de Milo y mientras secaba su cabello se sentó en la cama. De pronto vio la fotografía sobre el buró. La tomo y sonrió, sin soltarla se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hola

-Hola ¿terminaste?

-Sí"

-Bueno déjame darte algo de ropa y...

Milo se dio cuenta de lo que Hyoga tenia en las manos.

-Esta fotografía era de Camus

-Si, así era- respondió Milo y le quito la fotografía de las manos - ¿Te molesta que la tenga?

-No, solo me extraña

Millo sonrió, pero no dió ninguna explicación

-Ven a que te de algo de ropa y mientras te vistes yo me baño

Al entrar a la habitación coloco el retrato en su lugar. Después le dio a Hyoga un pantalón deportivo y una playera, calcetines y ropa interior.

-En cuanto salga comeremos - Se metió al baño y cerro la puerta. Hyoga tomo nuevamente el retrato paso la yema por la superficie y sonrió de nuevo. Después se vistió y salió.

Cuando Milo estuvo vestido se dirigió a la cocina y al entrar vio que la mesa ya estaba puesta para sentarse a comer

-No debiste hacerlo, eres mi invitado Hyoga

-Bueno, me costo un poco de trabajo encontrar las cosas, pero fue un placer, además no tenia nada mas que hacer mientras te bañabas

Se sentaron a comer y platicaban muy tranquilo cuando comenzó a llover de manera torrencial

-Creo que no podrás irte - dijo Milo

-Creo que no - suspiró el rubio

-Espero que no te moleste compartir la habitación. No recibo muchas visitas así que no tengo cuarto de huéspedes disponible por el momento, todos se encuentran llenos de triques

Hyoga sonrió. Había estado examinando el templo miemtras Milo se bañaba y le sorprendió ver la cantidad de basura almacenada en las diferentes habitaciones.

-Al contrario, yo no quisiera ser una molestia, puedo dormir en el sofá

En un reflejo Milo tomo su mano y la apretó

-No digas eso, nunca serias una molestia. Será un honor que seas mi huésped, y el huésped no dormirá en el sofá

Hyoga se sonrojo pero no retiro su mano hasta que Milo se dio cuenta de que la estaba apretando y lo soltó.

La tarde paso rápidamente. Hablaron de muchas cosas y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, así que decidieron irse a dormir. Milo se presto un pijama a Hyoga y se acostaron Después de unos minutos de silencio Hyoga pregunto

-Milo...¿Estas despierto?

-No - respondió sin abrir los ojos pero sin ocultar su sonrisa

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, dime

-¿Porque conservas esa fotografía?

Milo no respondió en seguida, se tomó su tiempo para meditar y después se sentó y encendió la luz. Tomo la fotografía y la miro unos momentos.

- Bueno - dijo al fin - al principio era un recuerdo de Camus, pero después...

En este punto el cisne también se sentó y miraba fijamente al guardián de la octava casa.

-Después que

Milo tomó aire y después suspiró. Volvió a dejar el retrato en su lugar y tomo una mano de Hyoga.

-Después de que Camus murió tu y yo empezamos a vernos una vez al mes en su tumba. Esos pocos minutos que pasabamos juntos me dieron la oportunidad de conocerte -

Soltó su mano y cerró sus ojos

-Tuvimos una fuerte pelea aquí hace 3 años - continuó recordando. -Ahí me di cuenta de que eras especial. Demostraste una fuerza y un valor inigualables. Una lealtad y amor hacia tus compañeros que muchos dorados envidiarían. Desde entonces sentí un gran respeto por ti. Después, al conocerte mejor, al tratarte no como caballero sino como persona yo. -Trago saliva- yo me enamore de ti

En ese punto abrió los ojos, esperaba ver una expresión de horror o rechazo e el rostro de Hyoga, pero lo que vio fue una sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura. Esos ojos que antes se veían tan fríos, ahora eran muy cálidos.

Hyoga se acerco y beso suavemente los labios del Santo de Escorpión. Milo se quedó sin saber que hacer. Definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción del dueño de la armadura del cisne.

-Yo me enamore de ti desde ese día, pero en ese entonces tu amabas a mi maestro y simplemente me aparté. Nunca espereé que pudieras a sentir algo por mí. Siempre que visitaba la tumba de Camus le pedía que me ayudara a tocar tu corazón. Al principio cuando estabas tan triste, sentía deseos de abrazarte, de reconfortarte, pero no me atrevía. Al fin, mi maestro escuchó mi pedido

Milo no podía creerlo, casi eran sus mismas palabras del día de hoy.

Milo recostó a Hyoga suavemente en la cama. Aparto su cabello y lo beso en la frente, después beso sus párpados y sus labios. Fue un beso dulce. Al separase lo miro a los ojos

-Gracias

-Porque

-Por amarme - Entonces volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con urgencia, apasionadamente. Las lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas.

Sus manos empezaron a reconocer sus cuerpos. La ropa se volvió una molestia y poco a poco quedó regada en el piso, aventada por aquí y por allá hasta que ambos guerreros pudieron sentir la piel del otro. Las manos recorrían las cimas y cavidades, cada milímetro de esa piel quedaba grabada en la memoria del tacto.

Milo separó su boca de la de Hyoga y fue depositando pequeños besos en su cuello y después en su pecho. Succionó suavemente cada una de las tetillas y sus manos acariciaban el sexo despierto de Cygnus desde hacia ya un buen rato.

- Te amo - dijo Hyoga en un suspiro después un leve quejido salió de su boca al sentir la humedad de la boca de Milo en su miembro. La lengua del guardián dorado recorría cada milímetro y sus dientes lo mordisqueaban suavemente y en cada succión Hyoga sentía que moría. Su pene entraba y salía de la boca de Milo que poco a poco incrementó el rito hasta sentir que su pequeño descargaba su precioso liquido en su boca.

Lo tragó todo con gusto. Después miro al chico rubio y fue una visión encantadora. Mechones de pelo se desparramaban por su rostro y por la almohada tenia los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas y en su boca una hermosa sonrisa.

Le pidió que se tendiera boca abajo. Era una vista magnifica, una espalda ancha que terminaba en una breve cintura que a su vez daba paso a unas nalgas redondas y firmes,

Se coloco sentado sobre él y recorrió ese maravilloso cuerpo con las manos comenzó a besar su espalda y a darle suaves mordidas, a lo que Hyoga respondía que suaves gemidos. Llegó hasta las nalgas y las separo. Sin ningún pudor paso su lengua entre ellas mientras las acariciaba con una mano y después con la otra acarició suavemente su entrada. Poco a poco introdujo uno de sus dedos y al cabo de un momento otro. Lo dejo un momento y se acerco al oído de Hyoga.

- Te amo - le dijo

Hyoga volteo su cara y lo beso en la punta de la nariz

Milo regresó a su labor. Después de varias caricias, cuando Hyoga estaba listo para recibirlo, lo penetró poco a poco con todo el cuidado y cariño que podía para no lastimarlo

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro comenzó a moverse pausadamente. Al principio Hyoga no se movía, solo intentaba controlar el dolor de su primera vez, concentrándose en la gama de nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo y después de unos breves minutos el dolor menguó y pudo unirse a los movimientos de su amante..

Las embestidas se fueron incrementando en velocidad y fuerza. El retrato cayó del buró pero ninguno pareció notarlo.

Ambo caballeros gemían y suspiraban. Se mezclaban sus sudores por primera vez. Milo estimulaba el pene de Hyoga y en poco tiempo los dos llegaron al clímax.

El caballero dorado hundió su cara en la cabellera del santo de bronce y olfateo su olor. Estaban exhaustos y felices. Después de unos minutos Milo escucho la respiración pausada de Hyoga y supo que se había quedado dormido. Iba a apagar la luz y se dio cuenta de la que la fotografía estaba en el piso. La levanto, la beso y la coloco en su lugar. Antes de apagar la luz le echo una ultima mirada.

No cabía duda, Hyoga se veía radiante el día que le entregaron su armadura.

Apago la luz, beso a su pequeño y se abrazo a él. Cerro los ojos y pensó por ultima vez en Camus, le agradeció a su antiguo amor por haberlo ayudado y le deseo que donde quiera que estuviera, fuera tan feliz como él pensaba serlo.

Fin.


End file.
